mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BearCavalry
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Clash of Nations (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Edgeofnight (talk) 17:59, March 30, 2015 (UTC) plausibility woodrow wilson, who was president of the united states during WWI, had grandparents who immigrated from england (sure they were scots, but still) so why exactly would he start persecuting english-americans? --Claus the Mighty (talk) 17:08, August 8, 2015 (UTC) I think you were looking at an overall amount throughout war. However, in 1914 they had 200,000 and that's including reserves. Revolution 9 (talk) 21:53, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi, this is France from The World at War map game. We need a strategy to win fast. Canada has just won 2 battles. Your counter offensive in Alaska should throw them off and your drive to take many big Canadian cities should be mostly successful. I will command my colonial forces to completely take over British colonies of Malaya and Sudan as well as an offensive in Burma. I have sent support to German colonies so the British can't gain much ground in Africa. With my troops in Germany we will begin an offensive in Russia to re-gain Prussia and take Poland. Then we can swarm the UK to start a mainland invasion. By this point the allies should be beaten. Revolution 9 (talk) 15:09, August 11, 2015 (UTC) This is not the same as what happened as in ww1. And the US had 4.7 mil troops THROUGHOUT WAR. Not 14 mil. And not in the first half year of their combat in the war. And not all of the army would rush to one battle and you can't take all of those cities in one turn. Revolution 9 (talk) 19:15, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Right, I want to fomr an alliance in SSS4 with you against Canada. I want Southern Ontario up to Toronto, and you can have the rest. Deal? Spartian300 (talk) 14:50, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Wrto, please sign the treaty of NYCRevolution 9 (talk) 19:24, August 14, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Map Game If u know how to do algorithms then please say on the pages talk page. We can't start without it. Thanks, Awesome history 28 (talk) 17:33, September 14, 2015 (UTC) It's starting on the 22nd September 2015. Sorry for the wait. Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:19, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Today's not a good day. I'm in school right now and I have work until 10pm EST tonight. If you have any problems you can post them on my talk page. #PraiseRoosevelt. 18:44, January 28, 2016 (UTC) SSS SSS is not yet over. Post your turn ASAP [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'be respectful to everyone except Tech']] (Edge gave me my new motto) Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell (map game) It has started today.Christina Pill (talk) 14:18, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Aftermath Russia Sorry for not replying soon enough but I see that Awesome history 28 already dealt with this. Since the player for Russia has been gone for a few turns I will allow it but I will not allow Putin to suddenly not be dead, even though he was already claimed to be so. Russian Siberian Rebels can still exist (because it is very likely if something like this happened then they would) but most rebellion has already been heavily put down. Also riots ended a long time ago in Russia (they only lasted for two turns). If the person originally playing Russia returns then you will of course have to explain to him what has happened and that he will need to choose a different country. OMGdidiwin 21:16, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Try out the An Alternate 1921 (Map Game).Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:59, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Still working on putting the nations down I have finally put down Nazi Germany. I put down your Wiki name but if you want you can put your sig on it. SSS SSS has started. #BRINGBACK THESQUIRREL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yii1u2Lz-II Bibleboyd316 (talk) 15:01, May 9, 2017 (UTC) SSS Yeah sorry we haven't talked I've had exams so been on a tight schedule---His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Romanus (talk) 18:20, May 11, 2017 (UTC)